The Calm before the Storm
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: This multi-part story is full of more action, drama, surprises, and all the things you expect from Ace Combat than any fan fiction before it! What happens when a cruise ship is attacked by unknown enemies? Find out in The Calm before the Storm!
1. The Calm before the Storm

**The Calm before the Storm**

Aboard the cruise ship S.S. _Hermosa_

"This certainly is a fine vessel, Captain Ramirez." said an F-15 pilot to the captain of the newly launched Sorian cruise liner at dinner.

"That means a lot coming from you, Captain Storm. But even without that comment, it is true that this ship is state of the art, especially with it being built by that nanotechnology breakthrough the Akarians developed." the ship captain bowed to Captain Jonathan Storm of the Sorian Air Force the best he could sitting down at a dinner table. Captain Storm and his squadron are revered as heroes in Sora for being vital in the rescue of the country's princess: Sora, during the Sora-Akarian war. Due to the squadron's quick thinking and top of the line training, along with an Akarian defect, Tom Shilsky, they quickly and effectively extracted the princess from the Akarian P.O.W. camp.

It had been four months since the end of the war, and two months following the heated conflict, Akaria, who became Sora's ally after the war, made a breakthrough in their already highly advanced nanotechnology and shared it with their new friends. This new nanotechnology could construct almost anything in a matter of minutes or even seconds. The nano-machines used in the technology could even attach to an older technology and turn it into an easily collapsible box of data that would unfurl into the acquired object in seconds when thrown, no matter how big it was. With this new technology, both Sora and Akaria's cities and transport industries exploded in size and revenue, and the two countries became the most modernized, wealthiest nations in the world.

Of course the militaries utilized the nanotechnology as well, and thousands of tanks and planes and hundreds of warships rolled off assembly lines. Ammunition was never a problem, because special nano-machines under the wings of planes and in the barrels of tanks and warships rebuilt a missile or shell almost instantaneously when fired. With unbeatable economies and armies with near limitless equipment, the status of Sora and Akaria increased to that of world superpowers.

The first cruise ship to be made by the nanotechnology set sail five years after the technology's debut. On this ship's maiden voyage is where we join Captain Jonathan Storm, Captain Rai Okami, Lieutenant Bea Archer, freshly promoted Lieutenant Tom Shilsky, and Princess Sora. Following an extravagant dinner, Captain Ramirez and his honored guests toured the deck. The full moon glowed brightly against the _Hermosa's _shiny teak wood deck, and contrasted excellently against the ship's snow white hull.

"Gosh, I didn't know lobster could taste so good!" said Lieutenant Bea Archer. She patted her belly, which had inflated slightly due to the amount of food she ate.

"We will serve only the finest for anyone who boards this ship." Captain Ramirez smiled.

"It's no surprise we can afford it." Lieutenant Tom Shilsky pointed out. This humored the group, and they shared a laugh, followed by an awkward silence. Captain Jonathan Storm broke the tension.

"So, Tom, where're the wife and baby? You just left them back on land?"

"No, of course not," Tom defended himself, "Marcela thought it would be bad for the baby to be on such a crowded ship so early in his life." Jonathan snickered.

"Ah that's no excuse. Luna and Bella have been plenty of places, and our third isn't even born yet, and he's here with us." Jonathan moved over to Princess Sora, his wife, and rubbed her stomach, which nurtured a developing child.

"Well he doesn't really have a choice, Storm. He's got quite the stubborn mother, doesn't he?" Tom smirked. Princess Sora looked very proud of herself. She had "convinced" her husband to let her come on the cruise with him even though she was pregnant. After more conversation and banter, most of the group turned in for the night. Only Jonathan and Sora remained on deck.

"Captain Storm, even you have curfew on this ship. Get some rest. Same goes for you, milady." said Captain Ramirez. He certainly called loud enough, but Jonathan and Sora seemed rather intent on something over the horizon. Noticing this, Captain Ramirez looked to where the two were staring. Two lights, no more than 10 or 20 meters apart, flickered over the sea, seeming to part—or get closer, as Jonathan, Sora, and the captain stared.

"Looks like a couple deep sea night fishers using lanterns to find their way around their boats. It's nothing to worry about." Ramirez assured them. As if not even hearing him, Jonathan instructed Sora to retrieve the night vision binoculars he had brought with them. She returned in a short moment. Jonathan peered at the strange lights, put down the binoculars, and calmly turned towards the captain. Fear graced his eyes.

"Captain?" asked Jonathan.

"Storm?" the captain replied.

"How well can this ship take, say, missile fire?" Tensing up, Ramirez answered,

"Uh, some gunfire and a couple anti-ship missiles won't sink it. Dare I ask why?"

"Well, two sidewinders just divorced with their F-16s. They're about to marry us, whether we like it or not."

The impact of the first sidewinder shattered a good chunk of the deck, and the explosion rocked the ship. Jonathan, Sora, and Captain Ramirez were thrown down, and barely had time to get up before the second missile shook the hull further down the cruise liner. Of course, by now the _Hermosa _was in total chaos, with other passengers on the ship running this way and that, some screaming in pain and crying for their loved ones, and some passengers diving over the edge into the midnight blue abyss. Luckily, amid all the panic, Rai, Bea, and Tom found each other and found their way to Captain Storm and the others.

"What the _hell _just happened!?" yelled Rai. A nearby fire seemed to ignite her already fierce eyes in the night.

"Was it an explosion in the kitchen or the engine room?" asked Bea, her eyes wide with fear. Tom had an ear to the sky.

"Are those jet engines? All the way out here?" he said. Wincing from the pain of being knocked back twice, Jonathan explained.

"They were F-16s. Two of them just fired missiles on this ship. I don't know where they came from, but Sora and I spotted them approaching a minute or two before impact." Although slightly hurt, Jonathan stood up and rushed over to his wife, who was dazed on her knees about ten feet away.

"Are you ok, hun?" he asked.

"Yes. Both of us are alright." the princess replied. Jonathan looked confused at first as to why she said "both of us", but then he remembered she was two months pregnant with the future duke of Sora.

Suddenly, there was a loud creak below deck. The _Hermosa _listed slightly.

"Are we going down?" asked Bea.

"No, sidewinders aren't strong enough to bring this tough of a ship down." said Captain Ramirez, who had just righted himself from the shock of the attack. The unknown F-16s roared away.

"They're not leaving," said Jonathan, "It looks like they're going to come around again to finish the job." Reaching into his pocket, Jonathan pulled out a small cube with the national four-pointed star of Sora on one face.

"You really brought that with you?" Tom asked, noticing the cube.

"Yeah, didn't you bring yours?" Jonathan returned the question.

"Well, yes—you know how I never part with her, but I didn't expect you to as well. I thought this was a vacation for you." said Tom.

"It is," replied Jonathan. The F-16s' engines were becoming audible again; they were returning. "But when they sky calls, you know a storm is on its way." Jonathan looked at Tom, and then at Rai, who had also produced a cube of her own. Bea was taking hers out when Rai stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't, Bea. You don't notice that gash in your arm?" Rai pointed to a large wound in Lieutenant Archer's left shoulder.

"To be honest, no, I didn't. Now that you mention it though, this thing hurts like _hell_. Some shrapnel must have hit me and I didn't notice. With all this distraction it's easy for your body not to alert you to something like that." she said.

"Well get back to our room, if it's still there, and get the first-aid kit out of it to take care of that wound." ordered Captain Okami.

"Can't I do anything to help?" asked Bea.

"Once you patch up your arm, organize some of the passengers that are still on the boat to help douse these fires. Tell them you're part of the air force; they'll fell safer with a calm authority figure around. After that, get to the bridge and tune into our radio frequency. Contact the nearest Sorian or Akarian naval or air base and request help. We'll tell you from the sky if anything is up." said Rai.

"Good plan." said Jonathan, surprised that she had thought of it so fast.

"Shut up. You could have done the same, now let's go." ordered Rai.

Nodding to each other, Jonathan, Rai, and Tom threw their cubes over the side of the _Hermosa._ Before the cubes hit the water, they began to float in mid-air, and then un-fold. From the cell phone sized cubes emerged Captain Storm's F-15E Strike Eagle, Captain Okami's Tornado, and Lieutenant Shilsky's F-22A Raptor. The planes turned on, and automatically angled their thrusters so that they floated above the water. Right before Captains Storm and Okami, and Lieutenant Shilsky jumped into the cockpits of their planes, a fourth cube flew over the balcony and deployed into an F-18F Super Hornet. Jonathan turned around to see Princess Sora ready to board it.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"With you, of course!" she replied. Jonathan shook his head.

"Sora, it's one thing to go on a cruise while pregnant, but you certainly can't dogfight!" said Storm.

"I can and I will. You'll need my help." the princess argued. The sound of the F-16s was getting closer.

"Look, Sora. If you go down we'll lose our princess _and _our future duke. We can't let that happen. Besides, there are only two planes. The rest of us can take care of them." Jonathan explained.

"What if I'm on the boat and enemy reinforcements come?" Sora smiled. Jonathan's eyes widened in fantasy for a split second, and then narrowed at Sora.

"You know one of the reasons I married you was the way you could spark my imagination like that." he said.

"I love you, too." Sora replied. The four pilots hopped into their planes, pushed the throttle fully forward, and rocketed into the sky.

"All systems are in check. Weapons armed. Let's do this, guys!" said Jonathan, getting excited about flying as he usually does. In a few minutes, the attacking F-16s became visible.

"This is Captain Jonathan Storm of the Sorian Air Force. State your origin and purpose of attack. Failure to do so will result in you and your fighters being shot down." There was silence over the radio for a moment. Then a crackly signal came in over the airwaves.

"Ah, --ptain Storm, -- is an h-nor to meet –ou. My –ngman and I will enjo- bringing the finest of the S--ian Air Force to the waters." The voice of the pilot was odd. Certainly foreign; it wasn't a Sorian or Akarian accent. Each 'r' seemed to roll and the pilot's 'i's sounded like the long 'e' sound. It was remarkably similar to the way the Estovakians would communicate with the Emmerians.

"Obviously you've never fought a Sorian in the air." Rai began, "I don't know what you've heard, but you've made one hell of a mistake if you think we're easy. Can we kill them yet, Captain Storm?"

"You don't need permission from me, Rai. You're a captain, too, y'know." said Jonathan.

"Aw, come on. For old times' sake?" Rai teased.

"Fine, if you say so, Rai. Sorian Air Force… ENGAGE!"


	2. A Storm is Brewing

STIR = Sensor, Targeting, IFF, and Reconnaissance

A large part of this chapter will have the characters addressed by callsign, so in case you get confused:  
Captain Jonathan Storm = Kiba

Captain Rai Okami = Sky Wolf

Lieutenant Tom Shilsky = Survivor

Lieutenant Bea Archer = STIR Bliz/Bliz

Princess Sora = Athena

**A Storm is Brewing**

Dawn, on and around the damaged _Hermosa._

"This is Lieutenant Archer. Can you guys hear me?" The injured lieutenant called over the intercom.

"Roger, Archer. Remember, we're on callsigns now. In case you don't remember, I'm callsign Kiba, Captain Okami is callsign Sky Wolf, for the moment you're seaborne STIR Bliz, and Tom, we've never been on a mission together. What do they call you?" Captain Storm relayed over the radio.

"Survivor, captain." Tom answered.

"I'd love to hear how you got that one when we're done here. Honey, your callsign will be Athena for this mission. Is that ok?" said Kiba.

"Yes, sir." the princess acknowledged.

"Enou— of your ch-tter, fpols. Your names –ill all be those of –ngels when we are through with you. Rottenfeur 1 to Rottenfeur 2, --ing them to the –ea." The F-16 Rottenfeur team charged. In the dawn light the planes suddenly became ten times as menacing. Every inch of the Fighting Falcons were painted a blood red. Even the missiles nestled under the wings shined that sickly color.

"Rottenfeur 2 to –ur Sorian enemies: -t seems you have –ticed the ominous pa-nt job of our Falcons. Well t—s is no paint, it is the a—ual blood of our past enem—s. We harvest --em from the battlefield –nd imbue their revenant souls to –ur vehicles, bolstering the resiliency o –eir armor. The more bl—d on the vehicle, the stronger the ve—cle and its crew is. –s you can plainly see, there is no gr—spot on our planes. ---pare to die!"

Rottenfeur 2 released 2 missiles, which caused the Sorians to break formation. Diving low, Survivor prepared to ambush one of the planes from its blind spot. Immediately spotting the strategy, Sky Wolf gave chase, attempting to herd one of the attackers into the trap.

"This is seaborne STIR Bliz, I've made contact with the nearest Sorian air base and described our enemies to them. They're running a check now. Standby for report."

"That's great work, Bliz. Status report on the _Hermosa_." ordered Survivor, barely dodging a gun volley from Rottenfeur 1.

"Flames are quelled on all decks. We're still listing at 15 degrees, but there are no leaks or floods. As for the passengers, we've pulled some from the water and many have minor injuries. Luckily there were three doctors on board so any ailments are being attended to. When I called for support, I reached White Cloud Air Base, which you may know is a naval port as well as an air base. They're sending rescue boats and a destroyer to help out." reported Bliz.

"Beautiful work, Bliz." Kiba congratulated her. "Keep giving us intel as things happen." Both the Sorians and the Rottenfeur team flew and fought fiercely and beautifully. It was amazing how the bloodied planes could evade four high performance fighters with such ease. For a while, anyway. Spotting an opening after Survivor and Sky Wolf failed to get Rottenfeur 1 with the "blind arrow" maneuver; Kiba drove one of the Rottenfeur team into a yin-yang circle. In this maneuver, the chasing plane purposely gets into the short range scanners of the plane being chased, making it look like they have switched roles. The planes follow each other in a circular pattern very closely. From a bird's eye view it appears they are at opposite ends of a circle, like yin and yang. While the enemy plane is fixated on his closer target, an allied plane quickly eliminates the enemy. This must be done because the force of the g's will cause at least one of them to pull out of the turn eventually, the first one to do so being the loser. This is how Rottenfeur 1 got shot down.

"That was _gorgeous, _Athena! I've taught you well." exclaimed Kiba, pulling out of the turn and watching Rottenfeur 1's plane burn as he ejected.

"---se you, Sorian dogs! I promi— your defeat will not be in vain, Mikhail. We'll –e back." said Rottenfeur 2. He quickly ignited his afterburners and escaped south beyond the horizon.

"Yeah, and we'll be ready!" Sky Wolf called after him.

"This is seaborne STIR Bliz. I saw the fireworks from here. Excellent work, guys. And look, our rescue team has arrived! All fighters remain in the air for possible air support." said Bliz.

"You didn't do too bad, yourself, Lieutenant. Sure you don't want to be a STIR captain full time?" said Sky Wolf.

"And miss blasting the brains out of anything that moves with you guys? I don't think so." Bliz laughed. Just then, a transmission came in.

"This is Admiral Shaile on the destroyer S.S. _Starshot. _Can any of you tell me what went on here?" the Admiral of Sora's 22nd Elite Naval Fleet asked.

"I don't know, really. One minute we're relaxing on the _Hermosa's _deck, and the next we're diving for our lives away from a sidewinder. We don't even know exactly why those guys attacked or where they came from. It's obvious they knew we were Sorian, though." Kiba explained.

"Well how do you know that?" Admiral Shaile inquired.

"They told us, ma'am. In fact they seemed familiar with _us _in particular." Kiba replied.

"Do you think they knew we were on that boat?" Sky Wolf guessed.

"It's certainly possible, but lucky for us we had our planes with us so we could drive them off." Survivor answered.

"But even with that, who could have tipped them off that Sora's best pilots would all be on the _Hermosa_?" Athena wondered.

"Ahhh!" Bliz's voice was heard over the radio.

"Bliz, Bliz! What's wrong?" Sky Wolf asked frantically.

"We may have failed in killing you and your squadron, Captain Storm, and the princess would have been a nice bonus, too. But in my mission's failure, the Narabian Empire will get away with at least one death today!" it was Captain Ramirez.

"R-Ramirez! What the hell is this! Who is the Narabian Empire?!" Kiba demanded. No one could do anything from the sky.

"Let Bea go, Ramirez! I swear, if you kill her, I'll burn that boat to the water myself! I'm arming missiles!" Sky Wolf threatened. She was beyond furious.

"Cool it, Sky Wolf!" Kiba pleaded.

"The hell I won't! He can't kill my best friend!" she yelled back. Suddenly, pistol shots rang out over the radio.

"BEAAAAAAY!" Sky Wolf screamed. Silence hung over the airwaves like a bad cold during a winter blizzard.

"Ramirez! Ramirez! What the hell did you do to Lieutenant Archer?!" Kiba ordered. Before anyone could answer, Sky Wolf interrupted.

"He _killed_ her, Jonathan! Let's scuttle the _Hermosa _so that traitor Ramirez can—"

"Would you _calm down_, Rai? Ramirez is the one who got shot, not the one who did the shooting." Bliz told the others in the sky.

"Bea!" Sky Wolf yelled, again. The others breathed sighs of great relief.

"There now, you see? Bliz is more than capable of handling herself in any situation." Kiba assured.

"It's good to see you're alright, Lieutenant. I trust it's safe to send in the rescue boats?" said Admiral Shaile.

"Ay-ok, Admiral. I'm sure these passengers are ready to get home. I know I am." replied Bliz.

"Sorry, Bliz, but that doesn't seem like an option for us. With this attack and whoever the Narabian Empire is on our hands, we may be in for a full scale war." said Survivor.

"Lieutenant Shilsky is right," the Admiral agreed. "let's get back to base to assess the situation."

**Late Afternoon, White Cloud Air Base, on the coast of Southeastern Sora**

The passengers on the death trap that was the _Hermosa _had all returned home. Captain Storm and his squadron, along with Princess Sora and Admiral Shaile, were in the briefing room at White Cloud Air Base, Sora's second largest air base and naval port. They were speaking with King Hoshi, the king of Sora's monarchy, and President Alfred Couric, the leader of the Republic of Sora.

Sora is a monarchic republic, meaning that a royal family rules the country, but its power is kept in check and balance with a republic government, composed of an elected president, five elected regional governors, and other elected governmental officials. Both the royal family and the republic have limited power over each other to make sure neither has total control over Sora. The monarchy of Sora oversees military actions and can authorize the use of the country's most dangerous and top secret weapons, defenses, and vehicles. They also review laws, suggest revisions, and can decide any ties in elections of the Republic of Sora. A royal family member begins government work at 25 years old, but is trained for years beforehand. The Republic of Sora is in charge of making laws in Sora and commands the country's police forces. Representatives are elected to stand for the five regions of Sora, each named after the chief geographical formations of the respective area: the Northwestern Mountains, the Southwestern Plains, the Northeastern Forestland, the Southeastern Plains, and the Central Valleys. A president is elected to pass laws and be the ultimate representative of the Sorian people. War can only be declared by _both _the republic and the monarchy. In the republic, the four intermediate regions must give approval before the Republic of Sora can formally declare war with the monarchy. At least three members of the royal family over 18 must agree on the war decision to declare war with the Republic. The issue of war is what Captain Storm and his squadron, Princess, Sora, and Admiral Shaile were discussing with King Hoshi and President Couric via video chat.

"We can't declare war over a single terrorist attack." King Hoshi argued.

"That's true, we don't even know exactly who or where this 'Narabian Empire' is." President Couric agreed.

"Well they certainly had it in for Sora, and my squadron and I in particular. Don't you remember what I told you about their planes?" Captain Storm pointed out.

"The way they were talking before made it sound like they'd fought before, and won. They spoke as if they had an entire army to back up their arrogance." Rai said, grinding her teeth. Just then, a private burst through the door.

"I have urgent information for Admiral Shaile" the private said. He looked around and quickly straightened up and saluted, suddenly daunted by so many high ranking officials around him. Then he held up a small disk, no doubt containing the information he was sent to get.

"Well, let's see it." ordered Shaile.

"Yes, ma'am." the private complied. He put the disc in a computer opposite the video screen the King and President were on so they could see as well. In a few seconds images and text became visible. The data was beyond shocking.

"Hot damn!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Is _that _the Narabian Empire?" said Tom.

"That land has been uninhabitable for decades!" Sora added. It was true; the Narabian Empire was located on an Emmeria-sized island about 200 miles south of Sora and Akaria. The earth there was so dry and hot that no human could withstand the conditions for more than a couple days. Engines would fry or explode upon ignition and any liquid evaporated in minutes. The arid conditions happened because of a nuclear project the Sorians did about 60 years ago. The extensive nuclear testing eradicated any hope of the land ever being successfully cultivated. It had then been left alone by the world as a reminder for the severe destructive and long-lasting power of nuclear technology. However, the Narabian Empire somehow spanned a good third of that land, much of it being lush greenery.

"I don't… how did we not notice that with our satellites? How did anyone not notice that?" President Couric looked and sounded terrified. If the threat of a highly-militarily capable country coming out of nowhere wasn't bad enough, the red-alert light in the briefing room suddenly bathed the room in bright red flashes.

"Dear God, what now?" Captain Okami asked. An intelligence officer's voice sounded over the intercom.

"An Akarian city has just been wiped out!"


	3. With the Storm comes Rain

**With the Storm comes Rain**

**White Cloud Air Base, Evening**

"A whole city? Which one? By what?" Tom was frantic. Akaria was his home country, after all. His wife and son were still back home.

"In western Akaria, the city of Faulkshire was decimated by what witnesses described as 'a golden laser with the heat of the sun and the sound of thunder'." The voice said. Bea looked at Tom,

"Please tell me that wasn't your place." She said. Sighing, Tom answered,

"Thankfully, no, it wasn't, but it still was a city in the country I was born in, and I can't stand for that." Tom looked up at the speaker so the officer on the intercom could hear him. His voice got eerily calm. "Do we know who or what fired the laser?"

"Location unknown at this time. Intel is doing everything they can to get information on the attack." The officer replied.

"I'll bet you anything it was that Narabian Empire." Said Princess Sora. "Father, I give consent to declare war on the Narabians." King Hoshi nodded.

"Then that makes four of us. I've already consulted with your mother and brother and they agree. President Couric, what have the regions said?"

"The Northwestern Mountains just gave consent. All of the regions give me permission for me to agree to the war declaration." President Couric nodded.

"So we will inform the Akarians?" asked Admiral Shaile.

"I'm sure they'll be asking for our help soon enough." King Hoshi answered.

"Excuse me." The officer who reported the laser attack came over the speaker again.

"More bad news?" Jonathan sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Akarian radar has detected a large seaborne landing force and air formation headed to their southwestern fortress, near where Faulkshire was just destroyed. Akarian leaders are requesting immediate support." Said the officer.

"Captain Storm, it looks like you've got your first sortie in this war. Get your squadron and planes and board the Ultracarrier _Constellation_. Our finest fleets will aid you in the support of Akaria. Treat this mission as our war declaration; let the Narabian Empire know we _will _fight back." King Hoshi instructed. The pilots and Admiral saluted.

"Sir, yes sir!" they said.

**Around noon, south of Akaria's southwestern coast, on and around the Ultracarrier **_**Constellation **_**and multiple Sorian fleets.**

"But _why _can't I be there with you?" Sora pleaded, sounding like a little kid. She was on the phone with Captain Storm.

"Because you have a _baby _in you. The last time was under special circumstance, but this is _war_, Sora. Besides, Luna and Bella need you back home; you've been gone an entire week."

"Fine, but you'd better come back alive. You know you've got a family back here." Sora's voice was calm and sweet.

"Don't worry, we'll win and I'll be back safe and sound, as always." Jonathan replied.

"Bye, daddy!" a duotone of voices sounded through the phone.

"Luna, Bella. Help your mom with anything she needs, ok?" Jonathan told his daughters.

"Sir, yes sir!" they chorused. Captain Storm hung up the phone right when Lieutenant Shilsky came in, looking rather terrified.

"Captain Storm, you may want to take a look at this. We've arrived at the battle." Jonathan followed Tom to the center top deck of the triple hulled _Constellation_.

The Sorian Ultracarrier _Constellation _is by far the largest ship in the world. It can be seen by a satellite resembling a small, arrow-like island. She has three hulls, each connected by massive, tough steel "wings" that effectively keep the behemoth vessel together. Each wing hull is capable of carrying at least 200 planes, and any planes, helicopters, or other vehicles can be moved to the center hull, which has a carrying capacity of 600 planes. Each hull can launch multiple planes at once, severely increasing the effectiveness of the ship. She is also more than able to defend herself: anti-torpedo guns, anti-air cannons, SSMs (surface to ship/surface missiles), SAMs (surface to air missiles), and anti-ship cannons bristle the _Constellation_, keeping virtually everything at bay. The bridge itself dwarfs most warships, and the entire ship is manned by more than 6,000 people. She still must be supported, however. The _Constellation _can only move at a maximum of 19km/h, or 30mph, and the top speed threatens to rip the hull apart, so she must be guarded while moving so slowly. Jonathan and Tom stood at the bow of the center hull of the _Constellation _and took in the marvel that was the Narabian fleet. The rest of the squadron was already there.

"Holy hell! I've never seen anything like that!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Those ships are unreal." Added Bea. Many Narabian ships were fitted with odd-looking cannons that shelled the Akarian coastline with lasers similar to, but much smaller than the laser that wiped out Faulkshire. Akarian troops and cannons tried to fight back, but the lasers were too rapidly firing, and Narabian infantry and tanks were beginning to land. The situation was looking grim. Like the Rottenfeur team had said, each Narabian vehicle had varied amounts of blood on them, from almost none to being completely covered. Suddenly, loudspeakers on the _Constellation _with Admiral Shaile's voice.

"All pilots, to your planes. I repeat, all pilots to your planes." She ordered. Then, hundreds of crew members and pilots rushed about, boarding their fighters, bombers, and helicopters. Captain Storm boarded his Eagle, Captain Okami her Tornado, Lieutenant Archer her Falcon, and Lieutenant Shilsky his Raptor. With dozens of others, they were catapulted into the sky.

"All planes launched." A voice said over the intercom. "Remember to use callsigns, everyone. This is STIR Gold, your eyes and ears high in the sky. Let's help our Akarian friends."

"Hey, Gold! We haven't been commanded by you since the war five years ago. It's me, Captain Storm."

"Nice to see you, too, Kiba. We've got a load of planes up here, and I don't want to keep track of you and your squadron individually. I'm assigning you a squadron name." said STIR Gold.

"What did you have in mind? You know I won't take it unless it's any good." Said Kiba.

"Ha-ha, I don't think you have a choice in that, but I think you'll be alright with the Comet squadron." Gold laughed.

"Excellent choice. I suppose that makes me Comet 1, then." Said Kiba.

"Then I'm Comet 2." Sky Wolf added.

"Comet 3, at your service." Bliz barrel rolled to show her acknowledgement.

"Comet 4, bringing up the rear." Survivor said lastly.

"Hold up, here comes Comets 5 and 6." Said STIR Gold before the squadron accelerated.

"Cosmic team. Didn't expect to be flying alongside you two." Kiba said, surprised.

"Cosmic team? I've never heard of them before." Survivor said.

"A lot of people haven't, but those who do…" Kiba began,

"That happen to be our enemies," Bliz interrupted.

"Are no longer with us." Kiba finished.

"So I should feel lucky to be here right now, shouldn't I?" Survivor asked.

"Tom, the Cosmic team are without question the best pilots in the _world_. Enemies that have had comrades shot down by them literally flee when they hear that they'll be there. When the Cosmic team comes in as reinforcements, they'll shout 'the sky is falling!' and turn in their tracks back home." Sky Wolf explained.

"You can't fight the very sky you fly in." said Cosmic 1, callsign Sol, aka Captain Frederick Cloud. His Sorian built F-61 Guardian had a yellow ribbon tied to its left wing.

"I'll have to take your word for it. You seem to be quite famous." Survivor laughed, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Famous among friends, feared among enemies." Said Cosmic 2, callsign Luna, aka Lieutenant Sarah Bellaquoré. She had an F-22 Raptor as well, and her plane had a dark violet ribbon tied to its right wing.

"Enough chatter, people. ETA on the Narabian fleet is one minute. All planes, you are free to engage as you please. Our ships will assist shortly." Ordered STIR Gold.

"Comets 5 and 6 to out Narabian enemies: Away from this squadron we are known as the Cosmic team. I am Cosmic 1, the sun, and Cosmic 2 is the moon. Your day is done, and your night is now beginning." Cosmic 1 announced.

"The storm gives way to the sun and moon. They combine their powers, and a comet streaks across the heavens. Comet squadron, _let's do this_!"


	4. The Raging Storm

**The Raging Storm**

**ON CALLSIGNS.**

As soon as Kiba announced the arrival of Sorian reinforcements, the Narabian fleet concentrated fire on the new aerial threat. This prospect was rather eerie, seeing as the Narabians didn't even reply to the announcement. Fire was especially strong against the easily-identifiable Comet squadron, much to the pilots' disdain.

"Do you see why you shouldn't announce things like that, Kiba? You and your arrogance!" Sky Wolf grunted as she dodged a round of flak, barely staying in formation. As if not even hearing her, Kiba instructed his team.

"Comet squadron, break formation and engage at will. Try hanging around planes similar to yours to draw some fire away from you." He said.

"You want us to put other pilots in danger to make out mission easier? I thought you were a benevolent pilot, Kiba." Said Sol.

"Enemy fire is tough on everyone right now, Sol. If anyone's going to get shot down, everyone should have an equal chance." Kiba replied.

"…That's an oddly reassuring plan." Sol said.

"Bliz, you're in perfect position to help me," Luna began, "that laser frigate is keeping an entire tank division from getting to the beach. We need to free them up." Bliz flew closer to Luna, ready for her assignment.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"The frigate's anti-air is firing everywhere. I need you to concentrate it on you and lead it away. Then I can sink it with a couple anti-ship missiles." Luna instructed.

"Right on! Let's go." Bliz began before Luna did. She took her Fighting Falcon so low that seawater formed a tail behind her. As planned, the frigate's anti-air followed her, a seemingly easy target. While the laser was still subduing the tanks and the anti-air after Bliz, Luna released her anti-ship missiles.

"Fox three! Fox three!" she said. It was a direct hit. The frigate exploded in a brilliant display and the carcass of it capsized.

"Whoa!" Bliz yelled suddenly. A chunk of debris flew right by her plane, which was still low to the water.

"Relax, Bliz, you dodged it." Said Kiba, who saw the near accident.

"I know, that's not what I was surprised at. That hunk of metal passed so close to me I could see the bolts that held it together." Bliz replied.

"What about it?" asked Sky Wolf, who had just finished downing a Hornet and a Nighthawk at the same time.

"It was the laser of that frigate Luna and I took out." Bliz reported. She pulled her plane around to look at the floating debris. "Look! It's still completely intact! STIR, can we get salvage boats out here to recover it?" the young pilot said excitedly.

"Good eye, Comet 3. We're sending out vessels from the fleet now. Help the escort destroyers clear the area and hold it until the laser can be recovered. The Narabians are likely to try to stop us." The salvage boats and some destroyers moved as ordered, while the Comet squadron and a couple other teams patrolled the air. It was several minutes before the Narabian fleet even noticed the strange congregation around the dislodged laser, but when they realized what was going on, half of their forces turned focus to the salvage operation. This change of direction was a blessing in disguise, however, as the sudden repeal of bombardment on the coast allowed Akarian tanks and troops to pour in and fight back the invasion force much more effectively. The Akarian army was able to deploy shore cannons to further repel any more Narabian landing forces and assault ships.

"Looks like they don't want us having their laser technology." Said STIR Gold. "We'll need some suppressing fire, _Constellation_."

"Aye, aye, STIR Gold. Firing gravity cannons." Admiral Shaile complied. The _Constellation _unveiled its secret weapon: 6 hidden 20 inch gravity cannons. When fired upon the water, these cannons can create a temporary center of gravity at the impact point, making a depression in the ocean, which can prevent enemy ships from continuing forward, or utterly drag them down into an inescapable whirlpool. The _Constellation's _cannons bought at least some time for the salvage team.

"This is the salvage team recovering the Narabian laser. Give us half an hour and we should be ready to return to the fleet."

"Acknowledged. Proceeding with air support." Said Kiba.

"They can't know of our lasers! Raven squadron, Osprey helicopter unit, help take it back!" a Narabian pilot ordered frantically.

"Wow, he sounded a lot different than the Rottenfeur team." Bliz pointed out.

"Never mind that now, they're getting close to the boats!" yelled Survivor. Bliz and Survivor intercepted the attackers at full speed, knocking out the first wave in a single run. Meanwhile, higher in the sky, Sky Wolf and Kiba were teaming up against a rather pesky pair of MiG-31 Foxhounds.

"Argh, I hate Foxhounds. My Tornado can never keep up!" Sky Wolf cursed into her microphone.

"They're out-maneuvering my Eagle pretty well, too," said Kiba, "I'm going to set a smokescreen. Let's see if we can't slow them down." Sky Wolf climbed to make way for Kiba's smokescreen. Kiba dipped down into a curve and released a huge, thick, black cloud of smoke that lingered in the air effortlessly. The Foxhounds were trapped.

"Alright, Comet 2. They'll be lost for a short while in the cloud. Keep them on target and hit them the second they come out." Kiba explained his plan.

"Roger that, Comet 1. Here come the rabbits. Fox two! Fox two!" Sky Wolf released her sidewinders, and the first one hit. While the second missile missed the other Foxhound, the explosion of his comrade so close to him must have gave him a shock, because he lost control and slammed into the bridge of a Narabian carrier, setting it aflame.

"I swear that's the sexiest thing you've done in your life, Sky Wolf." Kiba teased.

"Down, Storm. You wouldn't want the princess hearing that one, now would you?" Sky Wolf joked with him.

"Hey, what's that over the horizon?" Comet 5, Sol, suddenly sounded over the radio.

"Attention all Sorian and Akarian units, retreat! I repeat, retreat immediately!" STIR Gold activated the mission alert.

"What's that gold column of light?" a Sorian rookie asked.

"Hahaha… it seems we must be sacrificed, but at least we will be taking the might of the Akarian army and Sorian navy with us. Goodbye, scum. See you in hell." As the Narabian captain said that, the gold column of light the Sorian navy saw disappeared into the heavens, but seconds later screamed back down smack in the middle of the naval, aerial, and coastal battle. As it hit, the water under the impact point vaporized, as did any boat, plane, or chopper caught in it. Miraculously, the Comet squadron escaped the direct effect of it.

"Son of a bitch! I'm thousands of feet away from that thing, but it _burned _me! My plane is overheating!" Kiba exclaimed. As he looked around, it was evident that he was not the only one with that problem. Other surviving planes' flying became erratic, and smaller aircraft exploded in mid-air. This had to be 'the heat of the sun' that the officer describing the laser had mentioned.

"Keep flying, pilots; it's not over yet!" reported STIR Gold, who also escaped the heat, "Scanners show a second wave of energy is coming down from the laser. This one's kinetic; brace for impact!" Everything seemed to go silent, then the roar of a million lions accompanied a blast wave so destructive and powerful, entire aircraft carriers were picked up from the water and tossed hundreds of feet.

"I-I can't hold it! I'm out of control!" A Sorian pilot ejected head first into the laser. Even the _Constellation _nosed up a little and slapped back down like a giant hand onto the water. After the laser finally dissipated several minutes later, a watery canyon two miles wide was left in the ocean, so deep that the sea floor was visible from the surface. Hours passed before it was completely filled again.

"I can't believe all of us are still in the air." Bliz sighed.

"The _Constellation _is alright, too, but slightly damaged. We've had casualties on multiple decks." Said Admiral Shaile.

"I think it's time to go home." Said Sky Wolf somberly.

"Just my thoughts, Comet 2. All remaining planes, return to the _Constellation _and all boats turn about and set a course to Sora's port city of Heartstead." Said STIR Gold.

**Sora's Southwestern Plains region, Naval Port City of Heartstead, Brighton Hotel Downtown, late night. ON NAMES.**

"A military leave when a superweapon threatens the very existence of Sora _and _Akaria. This is ridiculous." Said Jonathan. He and his squadron were sharing a room in the Brighton hotel, relaxing the best they could and conferencing via video chat with the Cosmic team: Captain Frederick Cloud and Lieutenant Sarah Bellaquoré, who were in a different room.

"You think the higher-ups have thrown in the towel already?" asked Tom. Jonathan lashed at him,

"Never! Sorians are stronger than that. Maybe you surrender easily in Akaria, but we _don't _give up, _ever_."

"Relax, Jonathan." Said Frederick.

"We're all angry right now, but save it for the Narabians. Even if it is a horrible time, we're still on leave. We should at least try and enjoy it." Sarah added.

"Enjoy it, my ass. Let's get to bed." Jonathan growled.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow, Comet squadron." Frederick signed off.

The next morning, the Comet squadron and Cosmic team woke up to rain.

"Perfect, this makes things _so _much better." Captain Rai Okami crossed her arms and but her hip to one side. Jonathan was stirred from his sleep by this remark, and lazily gazed at the gloomy window with the girlish figure of Rai in a mildly translucent white nightgown silhouetted by the light gray clouds. He had never seen Rai in much other than a flight suit, and her medium length dark brown hair was worn down—she didn't do that often. Rai's slender figure in her nightgown reminded Jonathan of something like an angel, but what did he care? He had the princess of Sora.

Rai had shared a bed with Bea, and it was evident why she woke up first. Bea was sprawled over the covers sideways, with her feet right where Rai's head would be, snoring loudly. _It's a surprise that small body could ever be a fierce pilot_, thought Jonathan. She almost wasn't. Jonathan recalled Bea coming to the air force at 15, just as big as she is now. Captain Storm was a lieutenant then, and remembered officials rejecting her time and time again. She was too young. Private Rai Okami, who had been inducted into the air force not two weeks before, took a fondness to the persistent kid, and asked is she could take Bea out on a rigorous test. If she passed, she could fly under Rai as a trainee. They crashed. Jonathan, who was already friends with Private Okami, joined the rescue team and found Bea treating the heavily injured private with the first aid kit that survived the disaster. At the hospital that Bea and Rai were taken to, Bea explained that while flying, terrorists had been spotted near the royal palace, and she and Rai were fighting over whether to shoot them or not. When Bea fired a missile at the identified truck, Rai got surprised and barrel rolled into the forest nearby.

Though they crashed, it was later learned that the King was to pass by the truck filled with explosives Bea had shot. He would have been killed if she didn't. For her skill as an untrained pilot and quick—however rash—thinking, Bea Archer was honored in as a private in the Sorian air force. To keep both Private Okami and Private Archer in order, they were placed under Lieutenant Jonathan Storm, and the three have been flying together ever since.

Due to Bea's restlessness during the night, her normally straight, back length hair looked very un-tame and wild. She looked like a kid, wearing her pajamas, though at 22 years old she might as well be one. She's significantly the youngest pilot of the Comet squadron, and the youngest lieutenant in the Sorian military. After remembering how Bea got to be here, Jonathan turned his attention to Tom. What was his story? He's been a whole country away until he defected to the Sorian air force five years ago during the Sora-Akaria war. How did he get his callsign Survivor?

Jonathan quickly looked away as Tom began to wake up. He rubbed his blue eyes and ran his hands through his golden blonde hair. When he sat up Jonathan saw that he was quite built, even though Tom was just as big as he was. _Wow… _thought Jonathan. _No, I can't be getting any crazy thoughts._ Jonathan was just about to ask Rai what they were doing for breakfast but stopped dead when he saw her pulling on her pants in just her underwear. Rai paused when she noticed her new spectator. Instead of going all out, though, she simply blushed.

"Sorry. I forgot that I wasn't in the female pilots' locker room." She said, finishing her task and proceeding to find a shirt.

"I'm surprised you didn't gouge my eyes out." Jonathan joked.

"I don't need to see any more blood after that battle." Rai shook her head. Jonathan frowned. He knew she could get depressed over a losing battle. Bea and Tom had woken up more as Jonathan and Rai talked.

The Comet squadron met up with the Cosmic team in the restaurant at the Brighton.

"Morning." Frederick greeted them, and then noticed their distressed faces. "What, did a truck hit you all?"

"A truck full of war and impending doom, yeah." Bea plopped down and sighed. There was silence before Jonathan exploded.

"God damn it! What the hell are we doing here? We need to be _fighting_, not relaxing!" he pounded the table. Before anyone could stop him, Jonathan stormed out of the hotel. Thankfully it had stopped raining. He decided to call his wife. Maybe the princess had more insight on what was going on. Even if she didn't, her voice would calm him."

"Yes, it's me. Could you connect me to the princess?" Jonathan requested. It was always a long process getting to the phone in the royal palace, but since Jonathan was technically a prince, the ordeal was much shorter.

"Hi, honey!" Princess Sora greeted her husband with excitement. She had not seen or heard from him in weeks.

"Hi, Sora. I'd love to chat, but I really need something. The whole navy has been put on leave—"

"I know," Sora interrupted him, "I tried to stop it, but that was before Mom told me about her plan. We're going to take the fight straight to Narabia."

"What does that have to do with our leave? What about their superweapon? How long do we have before it fires again?"

"One at a time, Jonathan, one at a time. I can't say much right now. About your leave; you'll be in the air again soon enough. As for the laser…" Sora's voice turned to a whisper, "No one but the higher officials should know this, but the laser has been identified and code-named T.H.O.R.R. It stands for 'Thermonuclear Human Operated Razing Reticule'."

"Thermonuclear? It sounds like the Narabians have been tampering with the information on nuclear arms we left behind all those years ago." Said Jonathan.

"Altering the very atoms in the radiation is how they made the land inhabitable in the first place. They've been building their empire for about 25 years now." Said Sora.

"So do we have time before T.H.O.R.R. wipes out another city and millions more people? Jonathan asked.

"Well you don't need to sound so grim about it. To answer your question, though, yes. T.H.O.R.R.'s major drawback is that after every firing sequence, it takes almost ten times as long to fire as the previous time, and even that is for full power. The laser used near you dwarfed the one used on Faulkshire; it was fired prematurely to keep us from getting their technology. Due to that rushed launch you have about two or three days to destroy it." Sora explained.

"I suppose this is where your mother's plan come in." said Jonathan. He smiled at the thought of it.

"Yes, but I can't speak any further than what I've already told you. That was too much as it is. Don't blab this to anyone, not even your squadron. Not everyone is as trustworthy as you." Said the princess.

"I'm your husband; I kind of have to be." Jonathan laughed.

"Right then," said Sora, "You'll be briefed tomorrow morning. Enjoy your leave!" Jonathan hung up just as Bea came out looking for him.

"Oh, there you are. You sure don't go very far when you stomp away angrily." She said. Jonathan smiled.

"It's alright. I just talked to Sora and I feel a lot better now. Why don't you get the others? I've never really seen Heartstead before, so we should look around."

"You're not upset about the leave?" Bea asked.

"Well, I figured we're not going to get another one anytime soon in this conflict, so we might as well enjoy it." Jonathan replied.

"That's a big change of heart there, Captain." Bea nudged him.

"Hey, you never know. This leave could be over a lot sooner than we think."


	5. The Eye of the Storm

**The Eye of the Storm**

Captain Jonathan Storm was insatiable before the briefing the following morning. The others guessed that it was either the relief of being back in military action or the refreshed feeling of the day off that fueled this energy. It was a little bit of both, but mostly because he knew what was coming. Queen Aquila's plan will be relayed to the whole of the Sorian and Akarian militaries today. Then, the two countries will mount an overwhelming invasion of Narabia, destroy T.H.O.R.R., and reclaim the continent for both countries.

"Are you sure your plan will work, your highness?" Bea asked after she heard the plan.

"I have the utmost confidence in it. You should know that we _earn _royalty with intelligence as well as adamancy." Queen Aquila replied.

"Very well. Now that you've all memorized the plan, prepare to move out. Pack well; the trip to Narabia will take a day and a half." Said King Hoshi. Jonathan scowled.

"But that won't leave us very long before the weapon can fire again." He said.

"True, what Sora told you was a bit off." Said Queen Aquila. Jonathan shrunk back at the discovery of his conversation with the princess. "You have two days from this point to destroy T.H.O.R.R. Once you arrive at Narabia, you'll have around twelve hours to hunt down and destroy the laser. Judging by the size of the blast and with how far it can shoot, though, locating it shouldn't be a hassle. We've confirmed it's a ground-borne structure, but even so, air power will be key to its destruction."

"I see. Well, enough wasting time here. Let's bring down the hammer on T.H.O.R.R." said Jonathan, almost marching out of the briefing room. Rai rolled her eyes.

"That arrogant, overoptimistic idiot." She said as she followed Jonathan and the rest of the squadron.

**Northern Narabian Coast. Morning. Sora-Akaria joint military begins to make beach head. Narabians unaware. NAMES to CALLSIGNS**

"So, why aren't we in the air yet, again?" Jonathan asked.

"We need to wait until the _Constellation _begins gravity cannon fire. When the Narabians retaliate, our ground forces will—" Rai was cut off when the _Constellation _suddenly rattled.

"What the hell!?" Tom exclaimed. Admiral Shaile cam over the intercom almost immediately.

"Attention pilots! Get to your planes immediately! I repeat, get to your planes immediately! The Narabians know we're here! All planes launch now!" The Comet squadron rushed to their planes and took off with thousands of others.

**To CALLSIGNS.**

"Comet squadron, Lieutenant Bellaquoré and I ill be flying as the Cosmic team again, is that alright?" Sol asked rather frantically.

"Of course, just do what you do best. Damn it, how did they know we were here?" Kiba and his squadron dodged all kinds of anti-air fire, and it was hard to see anything in the sudden wall of lead against the flaming twilight sky. Even in all this, though, Comet 1 managed to spot a blood red F-16.

"Welcome to Hell, Captain Storm. I'm sure you recognize my voice as Rottenfeur 2. I spotted this puny invasion on the way back from patrol, and alerted the army. Don't expect to get any further than you already are, Sorian dogs. This is our premises now."

"That's what you think, you Narabian scum! Eat lead!" During Rottenfeur 2's announcement, Kiba had climbed to his position, and got close enough to let off a volley of bullets. Rottenfeur 2 dodged and led Kiba into a maze of enemy fire and both allied and enemy planes. It was the biggest furball he had ever been in.

"Kiba, get back here!" Sky wolf shouted, "Argh, never mind. Comet squadron, engage!"

"Comet 3, engaging!" Bliz acknowledged.

"Comet 4, engaging!" Survivor repeated. Rottenfeur 2 led Kiba for what seemed like forever, but they finally broke out of the furball and flew more inland, Kiba still being the one following. As they flew, they came over a large forest, but something was odd.

"What are those trees falling in the distance?" Kiba asked himself.

"T.H.O.R.R. is on the move," Rottenfeur 2 interrupted, "It must get close enough so we can fire again in a few hours. Our target? Your royal palace!"

"NO!" Kiba yelled, and let loose a massive volley of missiles and bullets at Rottenfeur 2, which he evaded with almost no effort.

"Why are you guys doing this, anyways? Who the hell are you?" Kiba demanded with more anger than he had ever exhibited in his life.

"The Narabian Empire is composed of refugees and criminals from your 'greater countries'. We attempt to make our lives better than they once were, but to do that, we must crush the lives of those who crushed ours. Akaria, Sora, Osea, Yuktobania, Emmeria, Estovakia, Sapin—all of them! They will all pay for their merciless ways! That is why we sought this land, so we could band together and eradicate the evil of this world. T.H.O.R.R. will help us realize our dream. You, Captain Storm, you are the first enemy to view this marvel. Behold: your death!" Rottenfeur 2 timed his speech perfectly, for as he finished, the two planes broke the tree line and the view was taken up by a vehicle easily the size of two football stadiums. It was T.H.O.R.R. It was almost literally a fortress on wheels. The moving complex was lined with weapons of all kinds, but in the center was a crater-like barrel hundreds of feet wide, looking like it was built for firing something. Something large. Something like a golden laser.

"Attention all units! I have located T.H.O.R.R.! Direct all attention north-east from the coast, where the laser is on the move!" Kiba ordered. Survivor was the first to radio in a reply.

"On the move? You mean that city destroyer is mobile!?" he asked.

"Yes, and time is running out. Start assaulting that thing now!" said Kiba. Missiles and shells rained in on T.H.O.R.R. from far away. It was the long range capabilities of many of the artillery, howitzers, and planes. Most of the other units advance further towards the superweapon. Within minutes, the battle intensifies again, with Sorian and Akarian militaries pushing against T.H.O.R.R., the moving fortress fighting back with its own weapons, and the rest of the Narabian military attacking from behind. Suddenly, the huge hole in T.H.O.R.R. lit up.

"No _way _that son of a bitch is ready to fire yet; we've still got, like, three more hours!" Sky Wolf yelled. STIR Gold chimed in.

"All units, scatter! Scatter! It's trying to fire prematurely again! Be warned, this one will be stronger than the one in the ocean!"

"Damn it!" a pilot yelled.

"Ah, hell, we're going to die out here!" a ground unit cried.

"Launch in 5…4…3…2…"

"ADMMs, away!" two unusually high pitched voices interrupted Gold's countdown, and the streaks of light that were the ADMMs struck the 12 reactors along the rim of T.H.O.R.R. The laser flickered away.

"What the…?" said Cosmic 1.

"Do those reactors control the laser?" asked Cosmic 2."

"Who did that? Whoever it was, they saved our asses." Said an Akarian pilot.

"Above the Storm is the clear blue sky." Another voice different from the launcher of the ADMMs answered.

"SORA!?" almost all of the Sorian military exclaimed her name as they recognized her voice.

"Darn right, it's me. But I wasn't the one who stopped the launch. Tell them who saved them, girls!"

"The bell sounds and signals the moon to shine before the sky. Luna and Bella Storm, reporting for duty!" the high pitched voices revealed themselves. Kiba's daughters had come to join the cause.

"ARE YOU THREE OUT OF YOUR GOD FORSAKEN MINDS?!" Kiba exclaimed so loudly it hurt the ears of those listening in.  
"Well mommy said we could go." Luna retorted. Kiba identified the plane his daughters were in as an Su-47 Berkut, a large plane for a 7 and 5 year old. Princess Sora was in the Super Hornet she flew when the _Hermosa _was attacked.

"I can't believe you brought our_ children _to this battle. I can't even believe _you _came here! Do you understand how dangerous it is?" Kiba fumed.

"Well the girls couldn't stand waiting for you to get back again, and I was eager to fly. I gave them a crash course in fighter piloting, and told them to pick a plane. So, here we are." Sora explained rather nonchalantly.

"You three had better stay safe. Keep out of the furballs and if you get tailed, ask for assistance right away. Only take out the stragglers or inexperienced pilots if you have to fight. Just _stay alive_." Kiba instructed angrily. "You'll be Comets 5 and 6, callsigns Athena and Dozen, alright?" he added.

"Righto!" Bella sang. Just then STIR Gold came over the radio.

"Attention all units, backup reactors have been detected in place of the ones destroyed. There are 11 external reactors that can be taken out easily. The twelfth one on the other hand is special. Due to its location, destroying that one can cause a power overload and blow up T.H.O.R.R. completely."

"Well, let's get to it; we could be home before sundown." Said Survivor.

"It's not that easy, Comet 4. The reactor is only accessible through—"

"A tunnel, right? Just big enough for a fighter to fit through." Kiba interrupted.

"How did you know that?" asked STIR Gold.

"Call it experience. I'll be the one to go in. Just give me the signal when all the other reactors are destroyed. They won't know what hit them." Said Kiba. No one objected to the plan, and within half an hour the 11 external reactors were destroyed with little effort, and it was time for comet 1 to act.

"Last external reactor down; go for it, Storm!" Bliz exclaimed. Kiba dove down and entered T.H.O.R.R. on its east side. Not seconds later, he re-emerged on the western side, and just as Kiba got out of range, T.H.O.R.R. detonated. The reactor's explosion halved the superweapon like sliced bread, and the remaining fragments exploded into millions of pieces of shrapnel.

"Hell yeah! That's our captain!" Sky wolf cheered.

"Way to go, dad!" Dozen congratulated their father.

"Excellent work, honey. You saved everyone again." Said Athena sweetly.

"It wasn't only me, you know. We should all give ourselves a round of applause." Needless to say, Kiba was humbled. Cheering from Sorian and Akarian troops, pilots, and warships could be heard across the battlefield. Now it was only a matter of cleaning up the rest of the Narabian military and occupying the continent. Kiba did a show of tricks to further paint the Sora-Akarian victory.

"Do not think you've won yet, Storm! Fox two!" Kiba and the rest were so overjoyed with the win, no one noticed Rottenfeur 2 diving from the clouds at breakneck speeds. The Narabian pilot's missile blindsided Kiba square in his Eagle's engines, and he was set aflame.

"Jonathan, no!" Athena cried.

"Daddy-y!" Dozen almost lost control.

"Damn you! Comet squadron, after him!" Sky Wolf ordered the murderer's destruction, and eventually it was Bliz who downed him when Rottenfeur 2 tried to escape.

"At least my life did not go unaccomplished… I will not have to haunt you… Sorian dogs…" those were the last words of Rottenfeur 2 before his spiraling blood-red Falcon exploded in mid air.

"Captain! Captain! Are you still there? Captain!" cried Bliz.

"I see his plane. He's still flying, but barely. There's no way he can land safely." Said Survivor.

"Argh, I'm still here," Kiba's voice was crackling over his radio. The rest could hear his warning sirens wail.

"Bail out, and we'll have someone get you, Kiba." Athena pleaded, desperation in her voice.

"Daddy, get outta there! We gotta go home, 'kay?" both Dozen pilots were sobbing..

"C'mon, kid. Bail out!" Sol yelled at him.

"I… can't. My eject lever… melted away…" said Kiba. He sounded like he was in extreme pain. "It's been nice flying with you, Comet squadron… Sora, take care of the kids, please… Luna, Bella, you have to be brave… Make sure to take care of your baby brother…" the siren indicating imminent impact sounded off the meters. "Goodbye, everyone… Please… Remember me." At that moment Captain Storm's radio died, and the Eagle crashed into the forest. Fire and smoke rose from the derelict.

"Damn it… Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Sky Wolf yelled. She pounded her controls.

"C'mon, Storm! Don't you die on us!" Said Bliz. There was no response.

"This is STIR Gold… Maybe you all should land."

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Sky Wolf said somberly.

**Aboard the Ultracarrier **_**Constellation**_**. Late afternoon. ON NAMES.**

Though the battle outside was still loud, inside the _Constellation_, where Captain Jonathan Storm of the Sorian Air Force, 15th Air Division, Comet Squadron, Comet 1, Callsign Kiba was well known, most decks were silent. Where he _was _well known. It hurt to even think that for many. Especially the Comet squadron. But even though the squadron pined, no one was devastated more than Princess Sora and Luna and Bella Storm. All three were in unstoppable tears. This didn't help the sadness of the others. During the vigil, STIR Gold hailed the _Constellation's _intercom.

"I know you're all devastated at Captain Storm's loss, but in all this I have good news. The entire Narabian military has surrendered. Without T.H.O.R.R. they have no real power to stand up to us. We've… we've won. Jonathan helped greatly with this. He will be remembered as one of Sora's and Akaria's greatest heroes." Gold waited for a reply, but it was no surprise when he got no response. "Attention all units." The STIR captain addressed both militaries. "We've lost hundreds of men and women today for the future of our planet. In our victory we must acknowledge those lives lost. Fire to the heavens, and show respect for the soldiers who never saw a peaceful end. Especially remember Captain Jonathan Storm, on of our greatest Sorian pilots. This man was vital to the rescue of Sora's own princess five years ago, and was the only pilot with the skill to hit T.H.O.R.R., a weapon that could have killed us all, right where it was weakest. Captain Storm was mercilessly shot down shortly after the laser's destruction." As requested, Sorian and Akarian barrels turned towards the sky, and one by one, let out three salutary rounds, which would forever be known as "The Storm's Thunder."


	6. The Last Squall

**The Last Squall**

Six months passed. These were six of the most painful months for the Comet squadron and Captain Storm's family.

Labor pains sent Princess Sora to the hospital three weeks before her due date. The living Comet squadron joined her in the delivery room.

"C'mon, push, Sora!" Bea urged her friend. The lieutenant was so intent on this birth that she failed to notice how hard she was squeezing on Rai's hand. _Ow! Sora's the one who's supposed to be crushing hands here, not Bea! Oh well, I'm not complaining._ She stared at Bea clinging to her in joyous worry. _Maybe she'll be staring at me like that one day. _Captain Okami's concentration broke when Sora screamed again.

"Damn it, Jonathan! The first son I have and he has to be so big!" the princess winced.

"Please stay steady, your highness. Only a few more pushes." The delivery doctor attempted to calm the woman in suffering.

"Come on, princess, almost there!" Rai encouraged her. One, two, three more big bursts of effort, and soon the only sounds in the hospital room were the heavy sighs of the three time mother, the hospital machinery, and the searching cries of the new Duke of Sora.

"The baby is in perfect health. Congratulations, your highness." The doctor gave Sora her son after performing the basic health checks. The baby went on to have his first meal.

"Sora," Tom said with a gasp, "I don't think you ever told anyone about a name. We need to know what to call our duke." Everyone turned to Sora, awaiting a reply.

"Well I wanted to name him after his father, thinking about what happened, but another name I have in mind is certainly more fitting." She said

"So, what is it?" Bea pestered.

"Ciel. It's the Sapinese word for sky. Jonathan's name would be nice, but this name embodies him and his love for flight, the sky… and me." Sora finished.

"It's a beautiful, strong name. I like it." Rai smiled. Lieutenant Archer released her grip on Rai's hand, finally.

"It should be time to announce him to the country." Bea said.

"Announce him?" Tom mimicked.

"Oh, right, you're not a natural born Sorian. You see, we have a lot of respect for the royal family, and it's always big news whenever something happens with them." Rai said.

"That would explain the giant crowd out there." Tom said, eyeing the mass of people outside the hospital.

"Well what did you think they were for?" Sora asked. Tom looked embarrassed and didn't answer. Then, Rai went to the corner of the room and picked up a large scroll. She opened the window and unfurled it. The crowd cheered with deafening intensity.

"What does that banner say?" Tom asked.

"It says 'The Duke is Born', with the Sorian star at the bottom." Rai told him.

"That's some pride you people have."

"It's your pride too, now. Cheer with us, Tom. Once a Sorian, always a Sorian." The rest of the day celebrated a new Royal life.

**Sorian Royal Palace. Two weeks after Duke Ciel's birth. It is sunset.**

Sora sat at a chair with Duke Ciel at her chest. She stared at the wedding photo she and Jonathan took at their reception as the baby fed. Uniformed marines could be seen in the distance in the picture, protecting the area. Tom was there; he had just become a citizen of Sora back then. The princess chuckled when, behind her and Jonathan, she noticed Rai and Bea carrying the entire wedding cake away. Five minutes later that cake would be all over everyone.

As Sora reminisced, Bella, the five-year-old daughter of the Storm family came in the vast living room and found a sunny spot in the center window. She did this every sunset ever since the battle to reclaim Narabia and destroy T.H.O.R.R. Her window had a view of the front walkway. Maybe Bella would see her father walking down that walkway one day. She had said that to her mother once Sora became curious to her actions. Luna, the now eight-year-old eldest daughter bided the time she used to spend studying planes with her dad in her room. Sora thought it best not to bother her when she would do that.

Looking back at Bella, Sora noticed her daughter seemed even more transfixed on the window, as if there was actually something to look at this time. Silently, but wide eyed and excitedly, she retrieved her sister and they both rushed back to their vantage point, where Luna became far more vocal.

"Daddy! Mommy, Bella, look! Daddy's back! He's alive!" she yelled. Sora, although hesitant at first, because maybe her daughters were mistaking who they saw as their father, moved to the window where apparently time went back six months.

"Jonathan…" Sora gasped. It was true, Jonathan _was _back. His arm was in a sling and he was being escorted to the palace by two guards. Luna, Bella, and Sora with Ciel in her arms practically flew to the front door.

"S-Sora! He's back! He's alive!" The king yelled from a room. Many people in the palace noticed this extremely odd homecoming and stared out their windows or came out to get a better look. Luna and Bella were already halfway to their father when Sora got the front doorway with Ciel. The shock of the sight of her husband made her knees give way and she fell to them.

"Daddy, I always knew you were alive, I just knew it! No one can stop a storm! That's what you told me, right? I knew you were alive! I even looked for you though that window up there, see?" Bella buried her face into Jonathan and pointed to her sunset keep.

"Father, where were you, huh? Where were you? We missed you so much." Luna sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hello, my daughters. I've missed you, too. I'll explain everything soon enough." Jonathan knelt down and hugged his daughters. He looked up and saw his wife on her knees with something in her arms. He immediately knew what it was, or rather who it was, and ran as fast as he could towards Sora. They embraced, kissed, and gazed each other in they eyes.

"We haven't looked at each other like this in a long time." Said Jonathan.

"You haven't been escorted to the palace since we were dating." Sora laughed.

"Yeah, well, it took a lot of convincing for the guards to believe it was really me." Jonathan then looked at the bundle his wife was holding. She turned him over, and Ciel looked at his father, and smiled.

"What's his name?" Jonathan asked.

"Ciel. He'll be a great pilot one day." Sora replied.

"Sora, he'll be a great anything he is. After all, who wouldn't hire someone who looks like me?" the princess chuckled.

"I see your crash didn't hurt your sense of humor."

"Oh, that's right," Jonathan suddenly snapped back to reality, "Call the squadron. I need to explain what happened."

**Central Valleys of Sora. Royal City. City Square, mid-day. Crowd gathers as Captain Jonathan Storm prepares to make a speech explaining his survival.**

"Didn't expect this kind of turnout." Jonathan said, after he peered out from behind the curtain to the square.

"You're a living legend; a hero back from the dead. I wouldn't expect anything less." Rai said, leaning against a tree.

"But I never died, I just—" Jonathan was interrupted,

"Ah-ah. We want to hear it with the rest of the country, now come on. It's time." Said Tom.

Jonathan came out to the podium on the stage. Deafening applause acknowledged his arrival, along with cries of "He really _is _alive!" and "That's him; the living legend!". Once the crowd quelled, Captain Storm began.

"I looked one hell of a lot worse than this when I crashed." He said. The crowd laughed. "I myself find it hard to believe I'm alive. I can tell you this is no joke, because my whole squadron watched me go down, and everyone close to me felt the pain.

"It was a tough battle, taking down the Narabians and their superweapon, and tens of thousands of men and women from Sora and Akaria fought valiantly. I wasn't the only soldier to get shot at, or shot down, and certainly not the only one to come home late. Every person has their own story in a battle, some more amazing than others. Seeing as I'm standing up in front of millions right now, apparently mine has to be exciting. Well, sorry to disappoint you: I don't have the story of the century. I do have a story, though.

"It started even before I crashed. My plane was completely on fire, but I still had a small amount of control and had enough visibility to ascertain where I generally was. I directed the Eagle to an open patch in the forest above Narabia, and right when I hit the ground the fuel tank exploded. That was why it looked like the crash was so un-survivable. That explosion actually saved me, though. I was thrown with it, and landed hard. That's where most of my injuries came from. I don't remember how long I was asleep, but when I woke up my Eagle wasn't even smoking anymore, and a woman was tending to my injuries. When I asked her why she was out in such a dangerous place, she revealed to me that there were underground tunnels carved out by the extensive radiation of the nuclear testing. Apparently civilians as well as the Narabian military used them for commute and transport. Through these tunnels we went, and we emerged at her small village. There I healed, and then worked for weeks until I had enough money to make it to a port city and catch a plane back home. The flight attendant on my plane had recently resigned from the Akarian Air Force and nearly fainted when she recognized me." Jonathan laughed, the crowd chuckled with him. "So I made it to Heartstead, and finally caught a train here to Royal City. One day later, here I am.

"Sorry my story wasn't full of action and suspense, but not every legend is spectacular. Thank you for listening. It's great to be back." The crowd roared again, and continued even as Jonathan exited the stage. Sora met him, grabbed him, and gave him a kiss.

"So that's what happened. Do us all a favor and call next time we think you're dead." She told her husband.

"Hey, Narabia is still being settled, and the village I was in wasn't that civilized. I had no choice but to keep you in suspense." He joked along with her. Then Jonathan looked up at the sky and said, "What do you say we all head to the Southwestern Beaches? I could use a rest."

"I bet you could." Rai said. Bea grabbed Rai's hand.

"We'd love to go!" she said. Rai blushed.

"That's the best decision you've made in months, Captain. Sure, I'll bring Marcela and my son along." Tom laughed.

"Just, please, no more cruise ships." Sora whined. Everyone laughed hard. Jonathan put his hand on Sora's shoulder and said,

"Hey, you never know what can happen when you get caught up in a storm."


End file.
